polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Portugalball
Portugalball |nativename = : Portugalbola |founded = 1910 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Portugalball |predicon = Kingdom of Portugal |image = PTfado.png |caption = Me of winnings first in eurovision 2017!!! |government = * Dominant-party parliamentary republic (First Republic) (1910 - 1926) * Military dictatorship (Ditadura Nacional) (1926 - 1933) * Authoritarian corporatist one-party republic (Estado Novo) (1933 - 1974) * Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic (Third Republic) (1974 - Present ) |personality = Calm, nostalgic, friendly, helpfull, relaxed, nice and noisy. He likes to tell sailor stories. |language = Portuguese and Mirandese (only in Mirandaball) |type = Latin |capital = Lisbonball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = Best Friend Sister Croatiaball Brother Sister Serbiaball Brother Albaniaball (Foster nephew) Brother Azoresball Madeiraball Brazilball Turkeyball Angolaball Mozambiqueball Cape Verdeball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball Guinea-Bissauball Macauball USAball Canadaball Australiaball Russiaball Netherlandsball Polandball Japanball Thailandball Galiciaball (Spain) |enemies = Germanyball Gib Me Goa Chinaball ISISball Kristian Kostov That guy who bullies my son |likes = Codfish, Portuguese stew, wine, Sagres, Super Bock, Vasco da Gama, exploring the ocean, the song Vem Dançar Kuduro (original version of Danza Kuduro), navigate vessels, travel around the world, play football, playing fado, Benfica, Sporting, FC Porto, Eusébio, Luís Figo, José Mourinho, Cristiano Ronaldo, Nani, Quaresma, João Moutinho, Renato Sanches, Éder, Salazar, Salvador Sobral |hates = Paying debts, "fast-food music", forest fires |intospace = Yes |bork = Ão ão, Hue Hue |food = Codfish, pastel de nata |status = Someone please help me to erase these forest fires !!!! Gib water plox |reality = Portuguese Republic |gender = Male}} Portugalball is a countryball located in Southern Europe. He can into NATO and EU too, along with Spainball, his only neighbor. He was final colonial empire to survive till at last breath, until he gave his son Macauball to Chinaball, thus ending the era of colonialism. Portugal can into great football team, seeing great football players such as Eusébio and Cristiano Ronaldo. Sadly it has been declining, suffering a 4-0 defeat by Germanyball in 2014, but it got revenge by a 5-0 win in 2015. Take of that Germany! Recently Portugalball defeated Franceball in the Euro 2016 Final, and conquered his first international title in football. He claims to be the best in football as Brazil (like father, like son). In 2017, after 48 failed tries in 53 years, Portugal finally can into winning the Eurovision. History Portugalball has seen a constant flow of different civilizations during the past 3100 years. Tartesos, Celts, Phoenicians, Carthaginians, Greeks, Romans, Lusitanians, Germanic (Suevi and Visigoths), Muslims, Jews and other populations have left their mark on the culture, history, language and ethnicity. Família Pais * SPQRball - Meu pai. * Almoravidball - Minha mãe who I anger a morte, because Eu not into Muslim. (Eu follow †religião† do pai) Brothers and Sisters * Franceball - Sister. ** Germanyball - Meu brother-in-law who keeps asking for debts. ** EUball - Meu selfish nephew who of protects Europa from evil comunista * Spainball - Frenemy and little twin sister. (Gib me Galiza, now!) * Galiciaball - Irmã favorita and hopefully an autonomous region in the future. * Vaticano - Meu irmão that became a priest. * Romaniaball - Far away irmão. He is an orthodox, different from the rest of our family. Não trust you because you was ally of that comunista! * Italyball - Brother. * Andorraball - Little cute maninho! * Albaniaball - Foster nephew (His foster dad is Italyball) so I am related to both of them Children * Brazilball - Big and stronk son. HUEHUEHUE! Sometimes he's more relevant than me. * Angolaball - Son who suffered a duel personality disorder * Mozambiqueball - Son. * Cape Verdeball - Peaceful son. * East Timorball - Cutest son. * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Irrelevant son. * Guinea-Bissauball - Other son with duel personality disorder. * Madeiraball - A perfect daughter. * Azoresball - Sucessful son. * Macauball - Son that is with China. I almost forgave him. * Goaball - Like Macau, but Indian. * Damãoball - Goaball's twin. * Diuball - Goaball and Damaoball's twin. * Dadràball - Doaball, Damaoball and Diuball's twin. * Nagarball - The last of the Indian twins. Nephews and Nieces * Philippinesball - Nephew through Spainball * EUball - Nephew through Franceball Relationships Friends * UKball - Best friend since 1373. We both hate EUball for same reasons. * UK's children- They are good friends with me. USAball and Canadaball are in NATO as well! (USA helped the end of my empire ;-;) * Greeceball- We will leave Merkelreich together! * Brazilball- Meu biggest and strongest son. HUEHUEHUEHUE * Philippinesball- Oh thank you, thank you! Let East Timor and you become close cousins. * Spainball- Neighbors, and also a frenemy. We are twins and both he and me want to leave Merkelreich. But I want Galiza. * Macauball- (Macau: Help me, papá!) Eu want to save-te but China of too stronk, plus big 5 (can give me sanção) * Goaball- Come back plox Enemies * Germanyball- GIB ME MONIES NOW!!!!! * ISISball- STOP KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!! * Indiaball- Give Goa back now (India: It's Ānḍomoḍo!) * Chinaball- Give Macau back now!! * Indonesiaball- How dare yuo bully and anschluss my son!! Well, at least yuo let him go nao, but still... * Kristian Kostov - I won, you didn't, so stop complaining. YOU DESPERATE TEENAGER! * Soviet Unionball- ANGOLA É NOSSA, TU NUNCA OS PEGARÁS, CORPORATIVISMO DEMOCRACIA STRONK!! Military Portugalball have three branches: air force, navy force and ground force. They serve primarily as a self-defense force whose mission is to protect the country. In the 20th century, Portugal engaged in two major military interventions: World War I and the Portuguese Colonial War (1961–1974). After the end of the Portuguese Empire in 1999, the Portuguese Armed Forces have participated in peacekeeping missions in East Timorball, Bosniaball, Kosovoball, Afghanistanball, Somaliaball, Iraqball (Nasiriyah) and Lebanonball. Portugal also conducted several independent unilateral military operations abroad, as were the cases of the interventions of the Portuguese Armed Forces in Angolaball in 1992 and in Guinea-Bissauball in 1998 with the main objectives of protecting and withdrawing of Portuguese and foreign citizens threatened by local civil conflicts. Famous Portugese *José Manuel Barroso *António Guterres *Antonio Salazar *Carmen Miranda *Christiano Ronaldo *Ferdinand Magellan *Sara Sampaio *Vasco De Gama Gallery 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 0YOOU.png A Brief History of Macau.png Germanyball Euro.gif Dun worry be happy.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png PTfado.png Portuguese family.png PortugalcHRIS.png Portugal3d.jpg The Future of Morocco.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Portugal-icon.png County of portugal.jpg Portugal!.png WFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png Family Pride.png PIIGS.png Repressive Memories.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg dang..jpg PortugalcHRIS.png|Happy Christmas with Portugal DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Portugalvisitshisson.png|Note: Merda = Sh** PNPZ9LD.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png Laughs of the world.png txSMLMd.png Hue....png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Et7VFQE.png CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png BCRbGOH.png FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png qPnP5J8.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Portugal card.png History of Europe.png The Party.png Names for Turkey.png Portugal's Son.png Portugal's Sons.png Retired Colonizers.png Everyone Can Beat England.jpg Gib Gib Monies.png New Portugal.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Portugal Suicide.png Inside Job.png Videos History of Portugal 1 - Before the Kingdom History of Portugal 2 - The Reconquista History of Portugal 3 - The Portuguese Discoveries es:Portugalball fr:Portugalballe ru:Португалия zh:葡萄牙球 Category:NATO Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:PIIGS Category:Catholic Category:Secular Category:Latin Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Europoor Category:Romance Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Republic Category:Football Category:Spainball Category:Anti-Communism Category:Neutral Category:Africa Category:Portugalball Category:Characters Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Nazi remover Category:Communist Removers Category:GIPSI Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Axis Category:Wine Category:Kebab killers Category:Paella remover Category:OECD Members Category:Fragmented Category:Drugs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Hater Category:Pizza Removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Middle Power Category:Southwest Europe Category:Mirandese Speaking Countryball Category:Judaeo-Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Debt Hater Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:USA allies Category:Roman Catholic Category:Poor Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Vodka remover Category:Pro Syrian Rebels